1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to control boards having a pattern for a low-voltage circuit and a pattern for a high-voltage circuit and to control apparatuses including such control boards.
This application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. 2006-280010, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional car air conditioners operate by converting DC power supplied from a power supply into three-phase AC power with an inverter and supplying the three-phase AC power to a compressor. Recently, electric compressors with integrated inverters have been proposed (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2005-36773).
However, a car air conditioner including such a compressor undesirably causes significant noise because a control apparatus for controlling the compressor is often connected to both a low-voltage system (about 12V system, 24 V system or 36V system) and a high-voltage system (for example about 300 V system).